Give Me Strength
by TheLadyWallflower
Summary: I was content with the way things were in my life. Why shouldn't I be? Everything was going great. I had a loving family, a great friend, and for once I actually liked going to school. It was as it should be. As I wanted it to be. So why did it all have to change? Aragorn/OC. NOT a mary-sue I promise. Previously titled "Trouble is a Friend"
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

I am The Lady Wallflower and I hope you enjoy my story. I am starting to get back into writing so I hope you can forgive me of any errors you find. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: The only character I own is the OC

* * *

Trouble Is A Friend

Prologue

I wish I could start this story with something witty or poetic, like all those books I've read over the years. Even a quote that some famous person said and somehow indirectly ties to this would have been nice, but I can't think of anything. I'm not a writer, not a poet, not some accomplished person whose words are remembered and inspiring to others. At least not yet.

I'm just me.

Just Kalila.

As college student working towards a psychology degree in California, when I'm not studying for my classes I am either browsing aimlessly on the internet or sleeping. Yeah, I am such a party girl.

It's funny really, when I think back to my high school years and past dreams. I remember vowing that once I got to college I would really put myself out there- join clubs, make friends, go to parties. Instead I spend most of my nights eating junk food and watching Doctor Who.

I can't help it that I hate people.

Okay maybe hating people isn't completely accurate. I guess it's more along the lines of I hate socializing with people. If I don't know you than I don't want to talk to you. Unfortunately the only way to get to know people is to talk to them so I'm kind of stuck in a rut. Don't let this fool you though I do have friends. Well, I have one friend- but you know what they say, quality over quantity right?

Looking back on it now my life might seem sad to some of you, but it really wasn't. I had a loving family, a great friend, and for the first time in my life I actually liked going to school. Everything was as it should be- as I wanted it to be.

Content.

That's how I felt. There's nothing wrong with that right?

I think a lot of people take for granted that feeling. They think that being content means your settling. They believe that you should be, I don't know- happy? Is that the right word? Or maybe it was ecstatic? Some emotion greater than contentment I guess, whatever that is. But what does that mean? Do we just keep working to better what we have rather than sit back and enjoy it? Do we always have to have more?

I didn't think so. I was _content_ with the way everything was in my life.

So why did it all have to change?

* * *

I don't know how it happened.

The day started like any other- morning classes, eat cafeteria food, regret eating cafeteria food, read a little, and then go to class. I had to get to my last class a little bit early if I wanted to get a good seat, so I power walked though the campus to my designated building. I snuck a peak into my bag to make sure I had everything there, but when I looked back up there was nothing.

Well, not "nothing". There were trees.

Lots and lots of trees.

Trees where, not ten seconds ago, my university and fellow students were.

_What the fuck?_

I didn't fall, so I can rule out hitting my head. I haven't done drugs in a while so I know I'm not hallucinating, unless they drugged the cafeteria food. _I thought it tasted funny. Then again it's always like that._ So maybe it wasn't the food. _Maybe I'm dreaming. _It's possible, but I can sense things. I feel the air on my face, I smell the grass and dirt, and I can feel the tree trunk against my hand. _I shouldn't be able to do that if I was dreaming right?_

No, I shouldn't.

So what just happened?

Where am I?

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I am starting to work on the next chapter all ready, and hopefully I will deliver soon. It has been awhile since I wrote anything so I would appreciate constructive criticism to help me out- whether it be for my writing or for the plot itself.

As a heads up- the length of the chapters will get longer once I gain my footing. Please also keep in mind that I'm going to try and keep a realistic pace with the story to keep my characters real, so it may be a while before we see any major things that can happen in any type of relationship.

**NOTE: I am looking for a BETA. If anyone is interested in being my sounding board to bounce ideas off of- or even just to check over writing style and things like that, please PM me. I am happy for any help I can get.**

Thank you,

The Lady Wallflower


	2. The Survival Guide

I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story and to those who either reviewed, alerted, or added it to their favorites list. It is because of you that I continued to write. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review- constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC**

* * *

Trouble Is A Friend

Chapter 2

_How To Survive In The Woods- In several easy steps:_

_**Step 1- Do your research first.**__ Don't just trek off into the wilderness; get a solid understanding of your surroundings first. Studying a map of the area where you're going- and making sure to bring it with you- will increase your chances of not getting lost tremendously. Educate yourself about the flowers and trees of the area you are exploring. Knowledge of the local plants and animals can save your life. _

I still have no idea where I am. All I can see are trees. In every direction I turn there is nothing to see but trees. I don't even know what kind of trees they are. How the hell do people tell the difference between these things? They all look the same.

Oh look a bunny!

Dear God, let that be the biggest animal out here.

* * *

_**Step 2- Make sure someone knows where you're going and how long you'll be gone. **__That way someone will realize that you are missing, quickly alert rescuers, and be able to tell them where to start looking for you._

I wonder if anyone noticed that I was gone yet. Morgan was supposed to meet me for dinner tonight, but that's not for another couple of hours. _But what can she do? I don't even know how I got here so how will she? _ Amia is going to be worried sick, mom will be even worse.

Am I ever going to see them again?

* * *

_**Step 3- Bring survival gear. **__Basic survival tools such as a knife, matches, a whistle, rope, a blanket, signaling mirror, and a compass can mean the difference between life and death. Don't forget to bring a first aid kit. Keep in mind that having all this equipment is nothing if you cannot use it properly. Make sure to practice before venturing out._

Slipping my backpack off my shoulders I dropped it on the ground and began to search through it. Textbook, journal, pens, sunglasses, a zippo lighter, keys, mace, bottle water, and dried cranberries. Out of all the food I could of brought as a snack, why did it have to be this? Talk about a depressing last meal. I should have bought candy instead- screw being healthy. Making a quick mental note of my inventory I continued searching.

Where is it?

* * *

_**Step 4- Bring a means of communication. **__A cell phone with spare battery or a portable radio can be your best, quickest means of rescue if you are truly lost or injured._

Ah ha! I found it!

Pulling my cellphone out of my backpack I switched it on…only to find out there was no signal.

_You're in the middle of nowhere did you really expect something different?_

No, no I didn't. But I had to try.

Despite the chirping birds and rustling leaves, the forest felt too quiet now.

_I really am alone out here._

A sigh left my lips as I sat down on the ground and placed my head on my knees. My body felt heavy all of a sudden, like my strength just poured out of me. I could feel a lump begin to form in my throat and my eyes begin to water.

_Damn it Kalila. You're too old to be crying like this._

* * *

_**Step 5- Stay in one place. **__This not only increases your chances of being found, but also reduces the energy your body expends and the amount of water and food you will need._

_Well I can't just give up. I have to do _something.

Getting up off the ground, I slipped my bag back on my shoulders and looked at the path. Maybe if I walk back in the direction I came from I'll end up back home. After all if walking brought me here then maybe walking will bring me back.

With a new goal in mind I began walking down the path. A couple of minutes went by and I was still in the forest. _Something should have happened by now. It only took me a few seconds to end up here. _I walked for several more minutes before giving up on my plan.

It was getting late.

* * *

_**Step 6- Build a fire. **__Build a good-sized fire with sufficient coals to stay hot for many hours, and make sure that you have plenty of extra dry wood._

I watched as the sun began to descend beneath the canopy of trees. Night was approaching quickly bringing with it darkness and a chill to the air. Aware of my limited time I quickly scoured the area for materials needed to make a fire. A couple of yards away from the path I found a small clearing. _Rule number 1: don't set the entire forest on fire. _I placed my bag down and began searching the area. Grabbing whatever leaves and sticks I could find lying about I went back to clearing and began to pile them together.

_Are they supposed to be arranged in a certain way?_

I continued piling the materials together until it resembled a small anthill and began to search through my backpack again. Upon finding my lighter I pulled it out and reached for one of the leaves in the pile. Flicking open the top and pushing down on the metal grinder, I watched as the flame jumped out and brought the leaf towards it. As soon it caught on fire I placed it back onto the pile. I repeated the process until the flames were large enough to reach most of the tinder. Once I had a decent fire going I sat back against a tree nearby and watched the flames.

_Not bad for never being a boy scout._

Glancing down at my dirt-covered hands I fiddled with my lighter. It had been a gift from my best friend Morgan after my first time smoking weed. It had taken her weeks to finally convince me to try it when we started college. After we smoked a bit we decided to go get ice cream to commemorate this "important college experience" (her words not mine) and along the way we came across this little smoke shop. There was a set of lighters there with half a heart on each. The two of us in our weed-riddled state saw it as a sign of our friendship and bought it (I paid for hers and she paid for mine). I had the left side of the heart and Morgan had the right.

"_Now Kalila, whenever we smoke something we can always be reminded of each other."_

"_As if I could ever forget the woman who led me down this dark path of drugs and pop music."_

"_Oh please, it's weed not cocaine. The worst thing that will happen is you'll get the munchies, and we're women so we get that anyway. Now in regards to the pop music, you'll find that once you're high it really isn't all that bad."_

"_I think it says something about the music if you have to be high for it to be considered good."_

"_Just shut up and eat your ice cream."_

Will I ever see you again? Or mom and Amia?

The fire brought no warmth to me that night.

* * *

_**Step 7- Stay positive. **__When people adopt a positive attitude their thinking is more integrative, creative, flexible, and open to information. Also, positive people tend to bounce back more quickly from physical sickness and injuries than people with negative attitudes. Creativity and physical resiliency- are essential to survival._

As I watched the flames night descended upon me. My little fire only brought so much light and the trees were cloaked in darkness. I couldn't see anything.

I pulled the mace out of my bag and clutched it tightly in my hands.

_Dear God, you already brought be to this damn place, please don't let me die here. Please don't let me be murdered by some axe wielding manic that collects the remains of his victims and turns it into furniture. I'm too young to become a chair. I'm being serious here. You owe me one for putting me in this shitty situation. Do you understand? This can't be the end- I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family. I didn't get to tell them I love them. There has to be a way back home._

My eyes began to feel heavy, and despite my best efforts to fight it, I fell asleep. Both my mind and my body were exhausted from this new situation and I don't think the gods themselves could have kept me awake.

As I drifted off one final thought ran through my mind.

_What the fuck do I do now?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just want to clear a few things up. 1) The OC grew up in a city so she has no idea as to how to survive in the woods and it is going to take her a while before she is even somewhat good at it. 2) That said, she is an adult and does have common sense so things like making a fire before it gets dark is at least obvious to her. 3) She is pretty much going on trial and error in this situation. 4) I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, and I think that growing up in a city in the modern day and then being forced into the woods will take A LOT of time to get used to. So don't expect her to become a ranger anytime soon I think that about sums it up for now.

Note: For those of you wondering what she looks like, the story pic is how I imagine her. You will get a description of her in the next chapter though.

Next chapter: Kalila meets the fellowship and shits about to hit the fan.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter- stay tuned for the next update.

I really want to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcomed. Even if you have a question, I will answer it.

The Lady Wallflower


	3. Finding Trouble

A big thank you to those who read, reviewed, and/or followed my story. It means a lot to me. I am sorry for the wait, I had a little difficulty writing this one. I finally managed to get this out and I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism welcomed.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

**Pippin's POV**

Moria.

We were on our way to Moria.

I have never been to a mine before, but from Gimli's description it sounds amazing.

"_Trust me young Master Took, you will enjoy the mines of Moria. A roaring fire, feasts fit for a king, and the best company you could ever ask for. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome- this I can promise you."_

After the journey we have had so far I could use a feast. Caradhras was brutal, and all this walking is tiring, but I'm a Took and we Tooks are a strong lot.

We had been walking since the sun rose, a little over three hours now. Gandalf told us we should reach Moria by tomorrow evening if we continue at this pace- hopefully in time for dinner or supper.

"Pippin"

I turned back towards Merry, noticing that he was no longer walking beside me. In fact the rest of the fellowship have stopped walking all together. _Did I miss something? _

"What is it Merry?"

"We are stopping for moment, come sit next to me." He patted the space next to him on the ground. I began to walk towards him, curious about this change in plans. From what I recall from Gandalf's rumblings this morning, we were not to stop until the sun began to set.

"Why are we stopping? Is something wrong?" I couldn't stop the fear from creeping into my voice. Saruman was able to attack us on the mountain, but surely there was no way for him to reach us here. There have been no more sign of spies and we were more hidden here than on the mountain. Was there some other enemy we had to worry about now?

"Nay Master Peregrin. You need not worry." It was not Merry who answered me but Strider. "There is a stream nearby and we are in need of replenishing our water supplies." Finishing his explanation Strider, along with Legolas, collected our water skins and wandered off.

Sighing in relief I sat down next to my cousin and stretched my legs. Both Gandalf and Strider made it perfectly clear that we should not expect many breaks on this journey, so I was thankful for any kind of rest- no matter how short.

As a child I could spend hours outside running around and climbing trees. My mother would say that I had more energy than a river has water and more curiosity than the sun has light. Lately I have found that while the latter is very much true (much to the chagrin of Gandalf) the same could not be said for the first part. There is a certain _heaviness _that hangs in the air and weighs down on us. A constant reminder that we are very much waking to our deaths, and there is no amount of food or sleep than can alleviate that feeling.

There is also the whispering. I can hear _it. _At night as I begin to drift off to sleep it whispers to me. I never speak of it to anyone, not even to Merry. I know they did not want me to join because they thought I could not handle it- that I was too young. Admitting that I could hear the ring would be the same as admitting that I am not strong enough to fight it. Frodo does not need me to be weak right now.

And so I just smile.

I smile so Frodo will see that I can be strong too.

Just as soon as I got comfortable Strider and Legolas returned with the now filled water skins. As I began to prepare for the continuation of our journey, a familiar urge ran through my body.

"Strider" I called out, waiting till he finished his conversation with Gandalf before continuing. "I need to uh, you know, go." I tried ignored Merry's quiet chuckle at my, admittedly, childish phrasing and waited for Strider to respond. There was just something about that man that reminded me of just how young I really was- not even Gandalf made me feel like that and he's _ancient._

"Quickly" said Strider with a slight nod of his head. "And make sure to not wander too far from us."

Dropping my bag beside Merry, I made my way to the tangle of trees off of our path and started searching for a secluded area. I had made it several yards into the thicket before something caught my eye. To my left, rising above several bushes, was a faint trail of smoke.

I knew right then and there that I should have gone back to the fellowship and tell them what I saw. The only reason that the smoke was there was because someone or something left it there, and the fellowship needed to know that right away.

But there is a very good reason why Gandalf calls me 'fool of a Took'.

Before I realized what I was doing my feet had taken me further into the thicket, and my eyes searched above the leaves before me. The smoke I noticed before was rising from a small pile of burnt leaves and twigs, the fire that was there before now dead. It was what I saw not three feet from the fire pit that really caught my attention though. There curled near the fire was no orc or goblin, but rather a woman. Her face was buried in one arm and therefore hidden from me, and she wore what seemed to be men's clothing, but the shape of her body left little doubt to her gender. She was lying on her side, one arm curled under her head and the other stretched out towards the fire. Her hair was dark and braided allowing me to view her ears, which proved she was not of the elven race, and despite the distance between us I could also see the she was not the height of a hobbit either.

_So she is one of the big folk then._

_But what on Middle Earth is she doing here?_

As the different possibilities as to why a woman would be sleeping here ran through my head, the sound of rustling leaves interrupted me. Focusing once again on the woman I noticed the subtle movement- a twitch of the hand, the shifting of legs, and the soft breathing. Remembering why exactly I was there, and who was waiting for me, I turned around and quickly headed in the direction of my companions.

Breaking my way through the trees separating us I made my way towards Gandalf and tried to catch my breath, barely aware of all the eyes on me.

"What ever is the matter Peregrin?" I heard Gandalf ask over my loud breathing.

"There" I raised my hand to pointing in the direction from where I came. "There is someone over there."

Sounds of alarm rang through the fellowship and questions of whether or not an enemy attack was approaching were muttered amongst them. Gandalf quickly silenced them with a glance and turned his attention back to me.

"I think it be best for you to explain what exactly you saw Master Took."

I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me as the rest of my company moved closer to us. Taking a deep breath I collected my thoughts and reiterated my tale.

"Well I went to go relive myself, and as I passed the trees over there I noticed some smoke. And I know Strider informed me not to go far, but I got curious and I before I knew it I was there in front of some bushes." I was aware of my rambling but I kept on. "So I peered over the leaves and that's when I saw her and-"

"Her?" It was Boromir who finally interrupted me. "The person you saw was a woman?"

"Yes." I turned to face the rest of my companions. "She was dressed like a man, but I could tell she was a woman."

Surprised looks spread across their faces as they heard my answer.

"Pippin" Strider knelt down to my level and grabbed my shoulders. "This is really important. Was this woman alone?"

"Yes. There were no signs of another."

"Did she see you?" demanded Strider, his eyes searching mine before darting towards the trees I came from for signs of an approaching enemy.

I shook my head in the negative. "No. No she didn't. She was sleeping when I found her."

Seemingly satisfied with my answers he let go of me. Strider stood back up and gestured for Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli to follow him. As the four of them quickly gathered their weapons I made my way towards my cousin. Merry looked at me with an expression that I've come to know quite well- exasperation.

The four men had disappeared within the trees with nothing more than an order for the rest of us to remain in our spot. With nothing else to do I sat down and began to prepare my pipe for a much needed smoke. As my hands fiddled with the flint to light the tobacco, I felt someone's stare on me. Glancing up from my work I found the stare of not only Merry, but also Sam, Frodo and Gandalf on me.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused as to why I was under their scrutiny now.

"Pippin," Sam began, shaking his head at the ground like mother used to when I was a child, "how is it you _always _manage to find trouble?"

"I do not know Sam." I replied, finally managing to create the flame needed and placing the pipe in my mouth. "Talent, I guess."

* * *

So the reason this took a while to get out was because I wasn't sure how to write Pippin. In the films he is often portrayed as silly and often times idiotic and I didn't really agree with that. While he does have a certain amount of immaturity he is relatively young and it is expected. I feel that someone who would willingly leave behind his home to support a friend (and considering what else he accomplished throughout the books and movies) had to be more than just foolish as often portrayed.

I know I said that Kalila will meet the fellowship now but that will actually be in the next chapter- so look forward to that.

Anyway if you have anything to say please review. As I have said before I really want to make this a story you will enjoy to read and I want to learn from my mistakes.

Thank you so much for all the support you have given me so far. You give me encouragement to continue writing.

The Lady Wallflower


	4. A Rude Awakening

**So sorry for the long wait. I had to do some last minute rounds of chemo so I was a little distracted. For those of you who alerted this story or made this story a favorite- thank you so much. It has kept me writing and kept my spirits up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review- constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or any of the the characters that belong to it. I only own Kalila**

* * *

As Kalila began to wake up the first thing she noticed was the smell of tobacco. It was a faint and familiar smell that instantly reminded her of the city. Her mind wandered back to all those moments she walked down the paved streets, music blasting in her ears and cigarette smoke filling her nostrils.

The second she noticed the dull ache that seemed to stretch to every part of her body. Unlike any other day where she would wake up uncomfortable from her cheap bed in her shitty apartment this ache was so much stronger. Her right arm felt numb from lying her head on it all night and the soles of her feet were throbbing. The right side of her body was stinging, most likely from lying on something hard with rough edges. As she very slowly started to come to, memories of the previous day surfaced in her mind and she let out a pitiful groan.

It was then that she noticed one other thing- there was something cold (and from feeling alone she guessed made of metal) pressed against her neck. Confused, because from what she remembered there was only trees around her when she fell asleep not metal; Kalila opened her eyes to see what it was.

It took only several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light, but once they did they quickly discovered the very sharp blade that was directed at her person and only several inches away from face. Startled, Kalila let out sharp scream, scrambling away from the blade and pressing her body up against the tree behind her as much as she could. Her eyes moved from the sword to the hand holding it, and then at last to the body that it belonged to which stood several feet away.

The man was tall, _very _tall. With the height of 5'10" Kalila often found herself towering over other women, and at times even men. Sometimes the men were at her eye level, but rarely did she meet those who were much taller. Not this man though. Kalila had to actually tilt her head back to see the top of is head. He was very much over six feet tall, and if she had to guess she would say he was close of 6'6". The man was dressed in all black, but his clothes were nothing she had ever seen before. With his old-fashioned tunic, cloak, and various weapons attached to his person he looked like someone who belonged in one of her history books. His hair was dark and dirty, and his face was not any cleaner.

The stranger's eyes were what really caught her attention though. They were clear despite the man's haggard appearance, and gunmetal gray in color. More importantly though, those piercing eyes, like the blade, were set upon her and was filled with suspicion and a fierceness that made her breath catch.

A rustling noise near them drew her attention away, and Kalila saw that they were not alone. There were three other men in the clearing. Two of them were of similar height to the first man, and the third was even shorter than her. One of the tall men was thin, with a lanky form and long light blond hair, while the other was broader with dirty-blond hair. The shorter man was stout with thick fiery red hair and a beard to match. Their garb was different from one another, but similar enough in style that she assumed they were all together. For Kalila though, the most notable thing about them were the weapons they carried- swords, axes, and even a bow and arrow (which unfortunately was also set on her).

In that moment all hope of ever making it back home alive to her family disappeared. Dread began to settle in her heart as she frantically tried to think of ways to get out of this situation. She thought about running, but she didn't think she could be fast enough. Not only that, but the man with the bow could simply shoot her down. There was the option of fighting them off, but that idea was dismissed as soon as it appeared. She didn't even know how to properly throw a punch.

Kalila was trapped.

Panic began to fill her body and she found herself struggling to breathe.

The first man, the one with dark hair, stepped closer to her and Kalila brought her attention back to him. Remembering that she was holding pepper spray, Kalila lifted her hand towards the strange man. Her fingers shook as she tried to disengage the lock and, much to her dismay, her voice was unsteady as she spoke. "T-Take one step closer and I-I'll use this! I swear to God I will!"

The man stopped moving, but the blade remained steady on her. No one moved and no one spoke. The only noise in the clearing was the sound of the Kalila's labored breathing as she struggled to understand what was happening. Nothing made sense to her. Who were these people? Why were they dressed so strangely? And at the front of her thoughts: what type of men carry around medieval weapons?

_The type she did not want to associate with._

Once again the debate on whether or not to flee raged inside of her, but she knew from their gaze alone that they would not let her get far. Her best hope for survival would be to comply now and slip away later once their guard was down. After all they couldn't keep watch over her forever.

Stealing one more look at blade against her, Kalila took a deep breath and slowly removed herself from the tree. Standing up straight she kept her gaze set on the dark haired man before her. Dropping the pepper spray to the ground she then raised her hands to surrender.

The man sheathed his sword and stepped forward. Rough hands grabbed her wrists and brought her hands behind her back. Using one hand to keep her in place the dark haired man gestured to his companions and barked out an order she couldn't catch. One of the men, the slender blonde man, lowered his bow and approached the two of them- a coil of rope now in his hands.

As soon as she was secured, Kalila looked around the clearing to find her belongings only to discover that the other men already confiscated them and were now making their way through the trees. After being given a surprisingly gentle push by the stranger, she too began walk into the thicket. The dark haired man's hand never once leaving hers.

Kalila wasn't sure what to expect when they finally reached the path, but four children and a really old man wasn't it.

* * *

**_Kalila's POV_**

Fuck fuckity fuck.

I mean really.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

This cannot be happening. First I'm stranded in some forest all alone, and now I'm stranded in some forest surrounded by nine dirty men who will do god knows what to me.

_Damn it God. Did we not__ have a deal? I will be a good girl and you let me live a happy life in peace. I held up my end of the bargain. I don't cheat, or hurt people- I followed the Ten Commandments. I mean sure I smoke a bit and my mouth can get the better of me, but I'm a virgin not a saint. In the grand scheme of things I did a pretty good job compared to others. I think I'm due some happiness and peace right about now._

Of course there was no answer to my prayer. I didn't expect there to be one considering my first one about the axe wielding murderer seemed to be ignored. Glancing at the short red haired man carrying two of said weapons (_Who the hell needs two axes?)_ to my right I shifted slightly in the opposite direction. I can handle sharp objects better than some, but there is a huge difference between a needle piecing my ear and a sword piercing my stomach.

After returning to their campsite and rejoining what I assume to be their companions given their friendliness towards one another, the men had strapped me to a tree and moved to the other side of the camp to talk.

Three guesses as to what the topic of their conversation was.

Having nothing else to do but try to set their heads on fire with my mind, I managed to get a better look at my captors. I had spilt them into two groups: the 'holy shit are you tall' group and the 'did you come from munchkin land?' group. From the first group we have three of the men I first saw, (blondies one and two and Mr. Grey Eyes) along with the old man in the funny hat. In the second group there is the potential axe murderer and four small men with curly hair. I had originally thought the four men were children, but a closer look at their faces and voices told me otherwise. They even had really big feet- with hair. I'm a tall girl so I have the long feet to match. These guys though were half my height with even bigger set feet. Even the tall men didn't have feet that big.

They were without a doubt the most unusual group of people I have ever seen.

And I live in California, so that's saying something.

The men have been talking to each other for a while now. My arms, which were straddling the sides of the tree while the rope dug into my skin of my wrists, are now beginning to ache from being in an awkward position. My legs remain unbound, but not even shifting them could relieve the numbness that had settled into my lower half.

Finally giving up on trying to get comfortable, I redirected my attention back to the men who were now fully ignoring me.

Now in any other situation I would have no problem being ignored. I pretty much go through life blending in the background and it works for me. After all as someone who studied psychology it's my job to observe not interact and I like it that way. But when there is a group a people actively discussing me, and those people have weapons- I'll make an exception.

"Sorry to interrupt your little meeting over there." All eyes were on me now and I tried to talk in what I hoped was my polite voice. "But can anyone of you tell me what is going on right now? Better yet, can you tell me who the hell you are?"

Not exactly the most diplomatic approach, but in my defense I was really tired.

"Silence, spy of Saruman." It was blondie number two, the bulkier one, who said this. However, given the looks from the other men it was a shared sentiment among them. Not a problem considering I had my own sentiment to share.

"Well fuck you too."

_Oops. _

_There goes diplomacy. It was nice knowing you._

I should be terrified right now. Even begging them to spare my life. But I wasn't. Don't get me wrong; I was fully aware of what these men were capable of doing. I knew what men did to women completely at their mercy, but I realized something very important in those moments tied to the tree- they haven't hurt me yet.

And once that thought trickled through my brain, my mind settled and I was able to analyze the situation better. _Why haven't they hurt me yet? _They have already overpowered me and I am completely at their mercy. Predators don't wait to harm, when they see an opportunity they take it. The men could have very easily killed me in my sleep, so that can't be what they want. They also could have raped me at any time, but they haven't even done as much as take off my jacket.

Maybe I am just looking at this situation wrong. Perhaps I just wandered onto their land and they are now calling the authorities to sort this all out. The whole tying me up to a tree thing is probably just a precaution they do for everyone who trespasses. Pretty soon it will all be worked out and I will be let go and escorted back home.

Or I have just gotten really good at the whole denial thing.

_Welcome to the land of denial. Here in this land of wonderment the rivers flow with beer, the air is filled with weed, and you can most definitely pass your finals without studying. If you take a walk down Procrastination lane you will come to the crosswalk of I Don't Need To Worry and It's Not My Fault Avenue where you will find a woman at the mercy of nine men- and no harm comes to her! The magic behind this world of merriment is brought to you by Queen Kalila. All hail the queen of denial. Bow down bitches._

Sorry, I digress. Back to the real world.

My most recent outburst didn't particularly show me in a favorable light, so they had gone back to ignoring me. The only difference now was that instead if just taking about me, they were also looking into my bag.

To say I was pissed would be an understatement.

"Hey! Get out of there." I began to struggle against the ropes; my body wriggling to try and stand. "That is private property and you have no right to look at that." I had finally succeeded in placing my legs below me and was now slowing dragging my body upright against the tree.

"Unless you have a warrant," My eyes roamed the men across from me, taking in their haggard appearance and strange clothes. "Which I highly doubt you do. You are breaking the law by searching my things without my permission."

The men had stopped their current search to look at me. After talking to each other in hushed tones they began to approach me. The oldest looking one from the group, a tall man with a grey beard and long grey robes, knelt before me; a strange looking walking stick in his hand.

Gentle grey eyes stared right into my own and I felt myself hesitantly relaxing in his presence. "What is your name child?" A grandfatherly voice spoke out, and I tried my best to not let my guard slip.

"I am not a child." I snapped back. "And from what I recall it is rude to ask for one's name without offering your own first."

The tall lean blond man garbed in green stepped forward from the rest of the men, a dark expression on his face. "You dare speak to him like that? You should-" The old man lifted his hand, silencing his younger companion with a stern glance.

"Silence, Legolas. Do not be so hasty. After all this young lady has made a point." He turned back to me, a smile once again set on his face. "I am Gandalf the Grey." Waving a hand in my direction he nodded, signaling that it was my turn to speak.

"Kalila Reid." I responded, not bothering to give any further information. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are currently occupied." Shrugging my shoulders in a 'what can you do?' way, I glanced behind him at the other men. "Care to tell me who they are?"

"I'll let them introduce themselves." Standing back up to full height the man turned towards the others. "It is all right, I sense no danger from her."

One by one the men began to introduce themselves. There was Peregrin Took, curly golden hair and wearing a blue vest. Meriadoc Brandybuck who also donned curly golden hair, but was wearing a gold colored vest. Samwise Gamgee, a slightly portly man with a scowl on his face, and Frodo Baggins- solemn in demeanor with vivid blue eyes and dark hair.

Potential axe murderer actually went by the name Gimli and had a voice as memorable as his beard. Blondies one and two were now Legolas and Boromir respectively. Finally we had Mr. Grey eyes who actually went by the name of Aragorn.

I guess from looking at their outfits it was probably too much to hope that I came across some Freds, James, or Mikes huh?

Hopefully wherever we are, when you give a person your name it means you won't kill them.

The old man, I mean Gandalf, began to speak again. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, I believe we can get to the real matter at hand." They began to sit down, forming a circle around me. I followed their lead and lowered myself to the ground, as best I could while still being tied to it.

"Where am I?" I broke out, anxious to finally receive some answers.

"You do not know where you are?" Legolas spoke, incredulity laced in his voice.

Shooting him a sharp glare I retorted. "If I knew, would I be asking?" Oh look I think I made him angry. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Can you just tell me how close I am to the city?"

"What city do you speak of my lady?" It was one of the smaller men who asked this. I forgot what his name was.

"San Francisco, Mister uh…" _Shit what was his name? Pellegrino? Tuk? Something like that…_

"Peregrin Took, or Pippin if you prefer my lady." He supplied. _Close enough._

"Ok than…Pippin. I am from San Francisco. You know of California in the United States." From the glances shared between them I could assume they were clueless of what I was talking about.

_Who doesn't know about one of the major cities in the US? Just how far away from home am I?_

"I am afraid Lady Kalila, that we have no knowledge of this San Francisco of California." Gandalf confirmed my earlier suspicions. "The closest city of man would be Edoras which lies in Rohan."

I didn't speak. I couldn't really. My mind was racing with what I just heard, trying desperately to recall any of the places just mentioned and failing to do so. All the maps I've remembered flashing through my head, but not a single one had a place called Edoras or Rohan.

_What happened to me?_

"My lady?" My head shot up to find the one who addressed me. It was from the man across from me, Aragorn I believe was his name. "Are you alright?" Concern filled his eyes. How different they made him look now than they did but moments ago when they were hardened with suspicion.

"No, no I'm not. I don't understand." My breath was coming in short spurts now. "Can someone untie me please?" No one moved from their spot. "I promise not to do anything, I just need the water in my bag."

Aragorn stood up and walked behind the tree I was at. A few seconds later I was freed and scrambling for my backpack that laid several feet away. Upon reaching it I hastily opened it and searched for my bottle. Finding it at last I took several huge gulps, only stopping when the need to breathe had arisen.

Placing my now half-empty bottle back into my bag, I sat back down against the tree closed my eyes. My hands moved to play with my braided hair, a habit of mine whenever I felt stressed.

Silence reigned over the area. I could sense the eyes of the others on me, and for once I couldn't bring myself to care about the attention.

"So," I opened my eyes to look at the men before me. "What now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not to sure how I feel about this chapter. It was really hard trying to write this meeting between them. I tried to make it realistic enough- but who knows how one will act in this situation. In case any of you are wondering- Kalila will not know anything about Middle Earth. I did this because I want her and the characters to be on the same level getting to know one another.**

**I hope to have the next chapter out sooner that this one. Again constructive criticism is welcomed. I've been looking at blogs to improve my writing, but if anyone is interested or know anyone who can be my BETA please pm me. **

**Thank you for all your support.**

**The Lady Wallflower**

**P.S. profile has been update along with links on how I imagine my character.**


End file.
